


I Hate Coffee, But I Drink It Anyways

by lees



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Eren Is A Typical Hero, First Meetings, Levi can't look after himself, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7029196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lees/pseuds/lees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi knew, from the moment he stepped inside the overheated café, that he was being watched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate Coffee, But I Drink It Anyways

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short fic that I wrote and wanted to share with you all. I hope you like it!

Levi knew, from the moment he stepped inside the overheated café, that he was being watched.

 

In all honesty, it wasn't actually that difficult to miss the intense gaze trained on him as he made his way towards the counter, ordering from the bored-looking waitress, before taking his dark coffee to a lonely table in the corner of the room. It was as though the person wasn't even trying to hide the fact that they were staring: dark eyes were focused on his every movement, and Levi felt himself beginning to grow uncomfortable. Did he have something on his face? Did the person know him from somewhere? Did they want something from him?

 

Finally gathering the courage, he raised his head to meet the other's stare, his breath catching in his throat when he did so. A man was sitting at the other end of the café, smirking when he saw that Levi was looking at him. He was undoubtedly attractive, but in a feral, unknown sort of way. It put Levi on edge, and suddenly, the ravenette knew he had to get out of there. But he knew from experience that he couldn't appear scared. He didn't need the man to take advantage of that.

 

He willed himself to look back down, pulling out his phone, pretending to look at a text he'd just received. Ha, that was believable. Nobody ever texted him. Placing the phone back down, he reached for the cup of coffee, raising it to his lips and sipping at some of the bitter liquid. It burned his tongue and he inwardly cringed. He'd always despised coffee.

 

From the corner of his eye, he noticed the man get to his feet, and flinched at the sound of his chair scraping against the floor. Please don't come over, please don't come over, I will fucking murder you if you come over, so please don't-

 

"Hey." The voice was smooth and deep and Levi hated it. Slowly, so slowly, he looked up, to see the man towering over him, a cocky grin on his face. "My name's Farlan."

 

"Levi." He didn't know what to do. Everything about this person seemed off yet, for some reason, Levi just couldn't tell him to fuck off. Farlan was eyeing him much like a predator would it's prey, and he seemed so out of place, with his pressed suit and impeccable hair, that the shorter male was thrown completely off balance.

 

"Are you okay?" Farlan asked, still wearing that infuriating smile. "You seem a bit tired. Perhaps you need help releasing some of that stress?"

 

"I'm fine." Levi's grip tightened around his cup, almost crushing it. He wanted to appear unfazed. "I'd appreciate it if you'd piss off, though."

 

Farlan sat down in the chair opposite him.

 

Why this man seemed to be so interested in him, Levi did not know, but one thing he was sure of was the fact that he had to leave. Now. Everything about the blonde screamed danger and he wasn't about to take any chances.

 

"I'm leaving now," he said shortly, abandoning his coffee and standing up. "Goodbye, Farlan."

 

Before anything else could be said, Levi was pushing back his chair, not bothering to look back as he exited the café, already regretting going there in the first place. He'd only wanted some time to himself after spending an exhausting weekend with Hanji and Erwin: he didn't need to add creepy stalker-like people to the mix, either.

 

He shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his dark jacket, trying to salvage any of the warmth he'd lost when leaving the café. It sure was cold outside for late Spring. He wouldn't even be surprised if it started snowing at some point. The world was a strange place.

 

He crossed the road, trying to discreetly put as much distance between that damned café and him, revelling in the peace that came with a quiet Sunday afternoon. He wouldn't have to go back to work for another three days. They'd be celebrating Nifa's birthday tomorrow, so Levi could probably get as drunk as he wanted. Hanji was gonna lend him that new book by the author he liked. Life was good.

 

Except life wasn't good right now because Levi could hear footsteps and for some stupid reason, his mind instantly went to Farlan. Which was insane, right? Farlan wouldn't be following him. He was just some weird fucking guy who had tried to hit on him in a café. Those footsteps couldn't belong to him. They couldn't.

 

Obviously, Levi didn't believe that, otherwise he wouldn't be hurrying down the street, gaze set determinedly on the floor, wishing he was anywhere but here right now. A hand suddenly wrapped around his wrist, drawing a surprised yelp from his lips, freezing him in place.

 

He turned around quickly, prepared to scream his head off if it was who he thought it was. But he didn't. Because standing before him, wearing a forest green jacket and a frown, was a man he'd never seen before. He had dark brown hair that just reached the back of his neck, tanned skin that was somehow free of any and all imperfections, and the brightest fucking eyes Levi had ever seen. 

 

"What?" He finally uttered, rather lamely considering the situation. But could you blame him? This guy was the definition of hot and, _oh god, fuck me now._

 

"I'm sorry if I startled you," the brunette murmured. He looked quite unsure of himself, as though he was now having second thoughts on stopping Levi in the middle of the streets. Levi was only aware of the warm hand still enclosed around his wrist. 

 

"Me too," he answered dumbly, not really registering the words that were escaping his mouth. "What's your name?"

 

"Eren." He didn't really seem to be paying attention to Levi, much to the ravenette's chagrin. On the other hand, he appeared to be much more concerned about their surroundings: he was observing the area around them with such focus that Levi came to realise he was keeping an eye out for somebody. But he didn't care who. All he could think about was the fact that Eren was still clinging onto his arm, as though afraid he'd leave him.

 

"Eren, why-" 

 

Before Levi could finish, Eren was pulling him along the street, clearly uncaring of the shorter man's reaction to such a thing. He seemed so nervous, so uncertain, that Levi couldn't help but follow along obediently, unwilling to put up a fight against this complete stranger. A complete stranger who also happened to be extremely good-looking.

 

They finally stopped outside a closed-down shop that previously sold merch for unheard of indie bands. By now, Levi was starting to get a little frustrated. Just who did this guy think he was, pulling Levi about without even bothering to ask who he was? He may have been cute, but that didn't make up for the fact that he could have been some kind of killer or something. What if he knows Farlan? The thought sent a shiver down his spine and he half-heartedly tried pulling his arm from Eren's iron grip, suddenly nervous. But he didn't sense the dangerous aura that surrounded Farlan around Eren. Maybe he was different.

 

"Hey, what do you want?" Levi asked, finally plucking up the courage to challenge him. "You can't just-"

 

Eren cut him short again, but this time it was with a kiss, and Levi found himself submitting to the other almost instantly. All images of killers and Farlan and weird creepy stalker guys left his mind, replaced with only one coherent thought: _I'm kissing a complete stranger and I love it._

 

Warm hands trailed down his back, stopping at his waist, keeping Levi in place as a hot tongue licked it's way into his mouth. He tangled his fingers in Eren's soft, dark hair, eyes instinctively closing, allowing his mouth to be plundered by the other. His heart fluttered at the entirely new sensations coursing through his body. He wanted to taste every part of Eren, to explore this new unknown, to become undone as the man took him apart piece by piece. He'd never craved something more. But as soon as it had started, it stopped, and before Levi knew it, Eren was pulling away, panting slightly, a light blush painting his cheeks. Levi whined.

 

"I'm sorry," the brunette apologised again, completely detaching himself from the shorter man. "I really shouldn't have done that. But I had to."

 

Levi was barely listening, trying his hardest to keep his arousal at bay. He'd come out here to get coffee and complain about the cold. Not to make out like a sex-deprived teenager with someone he hardly knew. 

 

"I noticed you were being followed ever since you left that little café," Eren admitted, pointing out what Levi had not realised. This got his attention.

 

"Why didn't you just tell me?" 

 

"You think he'd have left you alone if you knew?" The brunette was sighing, shaking his head, and Levi stared at his lips.

 

"No. But why did you kiss me?"

 

"Because he wanted you. And I could tell he was upsetting you." He looked guilty. "Are you angry? You're right, I should have just told you."

 

Levi shrugged, then blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "You have nice eyes." He was still blushing like a virgin from that fucking kiss. 

 

"Thanks."

 

Neither male said anything more, and Levi frantically searched for something to fill the awkward silence with, but Eren got there before he could.

 

"Look, I don't think he's going to come back, but can I walk you to your car or house or wherever you gotta go, just in case?" 

 

"I..." He frowned, wondering why this person was so insistent on ensuring his safety. As far as he was concerned, they'd only just met, so there was no reason for Eren to be acting so nice towards him. But he may as well accept while the offer still stood. "Only if you kiss me again."

 

_You idiot. You fucking idiot. He owes you nothing. Why would he care whether you got home safely or not? Why do you always have to make the situation worse? You should have just accepted his kindness. You idiot._ He continued mentally berating himself, too wrapped up in his own embarrassment to notice that Eren was smiling at him, a curious look upon his face. Levi's breath fell short when he noticed just how breath-taking this man really was.

 

"Deal," the brunette grinned, taking Levi's hand in his own, surprising him. "Tell me if you see that guy again so I can punch his stupid little face in." His overconfidence was endearing.

 

"Sure," Levi answered. He didn't know what else to say. But when he looked down at their entwined hands, a sense of safety and reassurance arose within him, and a smile crept onto his face. He felt giddy. "Let's go to my house."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Farlan, really. I wrote this on a whim, so I apologise for the lack of plot and rushed quality. But I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
